Collide
by xApple
Summary: [au, vampfic] ―Sangro como tú, ¿ves? Así que no entiendo en que somos distintos, Roxas. [yaoi, soroku mild Van/Ven]


**Resumen: **[ua, vamp!fic, yaoi] ―Sangro como tú, ¿ves? Así que dime en que somos distintos, Roxas. [Roxas/Sora]

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece salvo el plot del fic.

**Claims:** Roxas/Sora ligero Vanitas/Ventus y Kairi/Riku

**Adv.: **yaoi.

**Géneros: **Drama, mild-angst, romance.

**Notas de Autora: **Este fic se me ocurrió escuchando la canción Love Me Like You Do (muy buena canción y súper vieja) espero que les guste! Es el prólogo y más que nada la introducción de los personajes, medio aburrido quizá pero es necesario.

-x-

**Collide**

Prólogo

-x-

_Sora_

_19 de marzo de 2015_

Lluvia. Y más lluvia.

Sora suspiró sonoramente pasando su lengua por sus colmillos de manera aburrida. Vanitas había _escapado_ del castillo otra vez. Y estaba seguro que Leon estaba buscándolo en las afueras de la ciudad. _Otra vez._ Había ocasiones donde Sora no sabía si debía admirar a su hermano o tratar de ubicarlo en su lugar—bueno, tratar sería el término más adecuado—ya que rara vez escuchaba a alguien.

Había motivos por los cuales ellos estaban recluidos en un castillo en Hollow Bastión, varios motivos.

Incontables motivos, que se mantenían durante décadas. Desde antes que Sora supiera el daño que provocaba la mera existencia de ellos. Había mitos de ellos; demasiado mitos que sostenían que ser un vampiro no solo era malo sino que traía destrucción y muerte. Y el castaño no podía evitar sonreír divertido ante ello. Es decir, ¿para qué iban a provocar la muerte de las personas si no era necesario? Era ridículo.

Pero nuevamente… los libros dicen 'mejor bueno conocido que malo por conocer' y ellos aparentemente entraban en la categoría de lo malo.

Sora dudaba que ellos fueran lo que otros decían. Es decir era ya había nacido _así_, Vanitas también había nacido así. Y Leon también había nacido _así._ Rinoa y Leon eran los padres de ellos. Podría decirse que él nunca había preguntado los orígenes de ellos, era un tema delicado del que Leon se rehusaba a hablar cuando su mujer había fallecido incinerada a manos de habitantes de Villa Crepúsculo donde habían vivido por largo tiempo.

Las consecuencias de ello habían sido nefastas en aquel entonces, o al menos eso había escuchado Sora quién era apenas un bebé.

El río de sangre que había corrido tras el súbito asesinato de su madre había cubierto Villa Crepúsculo, incluso algunos habían comentado la existencia de una luna gloriosamente roja alzándose en el horizonte cuando la matanza había terminado. Para ser honesto consigo mismo, el castaño no podía imaginarlo a Leon matando o dirigiendo dicha matanza, era casi imposible. Pero pasó; cuando Vanitas y él eran apenas bebés. También muchos de ellos habían muerto en el arrebato.

Pues los vampiros también tenían restricciones.

Restricciones que los libros no cuentan. Una de ellas era que ninguno de ellos podía entrar dentro de una casa sin ser invitados. Si solía darse el caso las criaturas comenzarían a inmolarse con un solo pie adentro. Sora había presenciado algunos de ellos morir ante el **hambre** desmesurado que provocaba la inconsciencia de ello. Algunos vampiros tenían la sanidad al límite, otros eran desdichados con su existencia; pues no todos habían escogido este camino.

Era gracioso, algunos se quejaban de haber sido convertidos. O se arrepentían de haber pedido dicha transformación. La eternidad trae heridas, arrepentimientos, y el peor resquicio de eso era vivir con ello para siempre. Por siempre. Aún así y en su caso particular, Sora amaba su naturaleza. Podría decirse que era un vampiro feliz. Simple y llanamente en sus quinientos sesenta años de vida Sora no había producido daños, no había causado muertes y lo último… nunca se había enamorado.

Parecía un detalle sin importancia esto último, pero era de suma importancia para ellos.

Pues vivir una eternidad así como él estaba bien. Pero vivir una eternidad enamorado de un cuerpo que perece en el tiempo y un alma que ya dejaría de ser parte del mundo… Sora creía que no. No podría vivir con ello. Por eso mantenía sus distancias en cuanto a relacionarse con personas humanas, no las necesitaba igual; todo lo que Sora necesitaba para vivir eran sus amigos y familia, con eso su eternidad estaba asegurada. En paz.

Y estaba a gusto en el castillo, cada uno tenía su habitación, privacidad y en el jardín florecían _cosas_ no podía llamarlas plantas, ya que nunca salía el sol allí pero _algo _cubierto de oscuridad parecía florecer de la fértil tierra. Los relojes no existían en todo el entorno, no eran necesarios, ya que era en esa porción olvidada de tierra el sol no existía y estaba seguro de que no había espacio más seguro para ellos que ese.

"Se está corriendo un rumor de tu hermano en todo el castillo, Sora" Kairi, su compañera infinita de aventuras se acercaba al corredor, más precisamente a la ventana donde él estaba reposando su rostro. "¿No sientes ni un poco de curiosidad?"

"Kairi es Vanitas de quien hablamos…" Sora arrugó las cejas. "Se dicen muchas cosas de él a diario, y por mucho que le pregunte sus respuestas son las mismas _'metete en tus asuntos' _y mí favorita que nunca pasa de moda _'Si quisiera contar mí vida escribiría un libro'_ enserio, ni puede pensar en algo creativo." Kairi ahogó una risa en la palma de su mano.

"Aunque tuvieras razón… el último rumor que circula me preocupa" la muchacha se recostó contra la ventana. "Dicen que se enamoró de un humano y lo mató."

"Ahora sé que eso es mentira. No necesito preguntarle para saberlo." Sora bostezó estirado sus brazos de manera perezosa. "Si fuese verdad estoy seguro que Leon habría montado lindo espectáculo, lo más crudo que se de Vanitas es que dejó a una persona en un coma permanente pero nada más."

"Supongo que tienes razón, además tú hermano es inteligente, dudo que hubiese dejado rastros al respecto."

"Exacto! Verdad? Yo pienso lo mismo; aún no entiendo porque escapa cada día del Castillo" esta vez fue Sora quién rio sonoramente. "Pero bueno si necesita algo seguro me lo hará saber. Kairi, ¿quieres ir afuera? No puedo librarme de este aburrimiento."

"Seguro pero lejos de la lluvia, recién termino de arreglarme y no tengo ganas de tener que volver a hacerlo."

_23 de Septiembre de 2015_

Lluvia. Una lluvia primaveral.

Sora sacó su mano por el gigantesco ventanal permitiendo que el agua tocara su piel. Vanitas había escapado del Castillo, _otra vez._ Y Leon había salido a buscarlo, _otra vez _y Sora estaba seguro que en los últimos meses ese dejá vù era a diario. Todos los días, alrededor de la misma hora—no necesitaba un reloj para eso— Vanitas tomaría el tren que conectaba Hollow Bastión a Villa Crepúsculo siendo el único pasajero.

Usualmente ellos iban, pero sólo podían acercarse a la ciudad dos veces por semana. Y a Sora ahora sí le entraba curiosidad por lo que hacía su hermano. O el motivo que lo llevaba a abandonar su hogar día tras día. Y le había preguntado, una y otra vez, para ser rechazado una y otra vez. Sora no entendía. Si estaba seguro que Vanitas estaba a gusto en la soledad de su propia compañía, ¿para qué todo esto?

Así que hoy mismo, siendo horario donde el sol podía calcinarlos, Sora estaba calzando sus guantes y tenía crema en las partes donde él sol podría tocarle la piel. De acuerdo se miraba en el espejo su aspecto era más pálido que de costumbre (gracias al exceso de crema) y sus ojos aún destellaban luz ante la impaciencia de hacer algo que usualmente no haría. Como un niño de cinco años. Si se llevaba la mano al pecho no había latidos, pero sus neuronas trabajaban con velocidad haciendo que todas esas emociones fueran _reales._

Terminó de colocarse un gorro con visera y se sorprendió al verse como un adolescente de quince años actual.

"¿Crees que puedes ir a alguna parte sin mí?" Kairi entró en su habitación, divertida también, y cubierta en ropa, dando una vuelta en el lugar. "¿Cómo me veo y dónde vamos?"

"Te ves como una adolescente" Sora se rió por lo bajo, tranquilo. "Voy a traer a Vanitas a casa, no tengo idea dónde esté."

"Podríamos empezar a buscar por la Torre del Reloj y de ahí rastrearlo. Como lo hacían nuestros ancestros." Oh, la magia del olfato. Probablemente la esencia de Vanitas sería palpable desde ahí, siendo el punto de conexión en toda la ciudad.

_23 de Septiembre 2015, 17:30 hs._

La lluvia repiqueteaba constantemente en el techo del tren.

Y Sora se sentía inquieto, era la primera vez que salía del Castillo sin tener a Leon cerca; pero lejos de sentir culpa la adrenalina lo corroía hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Estaba con Kairi a su lado quién tenía las orejas cubiertas por una especie de cosas esponjosas en sus oídos de las cuales su existencia era ajena a él. Aparentemente los humanos habían hecho algo trascendental con la tecnología y está había evolucionado al Punto de que ese aparato que Kairi llevaba amarrado a su cintura hacía viajar la música hasta esas cosas—Sora no podía recordar el nombre—y te trasladaba a otro mundo.

Y el verla a ella con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, le hacía pensar que era verdad. Curioso. Kairi tenía una amiga humana, Naminé con quien podía compartir todo lo que sería actual para ellos. Se habían conocido cuando la muchacha estaba de cacería; es decir era de conocimiento natural que se alimentaban de sangre humana, no era una ciencia eso. Por eso mismo salían por obligación dos veces a la semana, todo bajo el estricto control de Leon, quién organizaba todo en grupos en el caso de que algún humano muriera y en ese crimen no sospecharan de ellos. Era un circuito planificado de antemano que no podían obviar, ni escapar, era necesario para la subsistencia de su especie.

A Sora no le importaba eso, es decir tomaba sangre humana de distintos cuellos desde antes de saber que era por el hambre. Era un proceso natural que no le causaba culpa o estragos generales.

"Parece que estamos por llegar Kairi" dijo codeándola, a cuentas de que ella no le estaba prestando atención. "Wow, Leon me matará luego" soltó con una carcajada nerviosa.

"Hah, ni te preocupes por Leon ahora, si llevamos a Vanitas por ahí nos perdone"

"Por nuestra seguridad espero que tengas razón."

El Tren rechinó al doblar en el vías; unas vías que la retina humana no podía percibir. Sora no sabía cómo Cid se las había arreglado para crearlo, es decir no era magia, sino más bien un trabajo de maquinarias donde los túneles se mezclaban en una especie de laberinto con la maquinaria humana y el lugar del tren que debía estar no era. Muy confuso, y por más que se lo explicarán una y otra vez, Sora no creía que sería capaz de entenderlo. Y no solo él, sino también Kairi. Nadie a excepción de Leon y Cid entendían como funcionaba lo que habían llamado el Tren Fantasma. Un tren que solo era sabida su existencia por Vampiros y solo ellos podían usarlo.

Y Sora supo que habían llegado definitivamente cuando su oído empezaba a percibir murmullos y el reloj del medio de la estación decía: _18:23 hs._

-x-

_Roxas_

_3 de marzo de 2015, 20:30hs_

Lluvia. Lluvia en abundancia.

Se le había hecho tarde, otra vez. Sabía que no debería haber pasado al arcade con sus amigos al salir de la facultad cuando no tenía un paraguas encima, pero no había podido evitarlo cuando Olette había arrugado los labios en una mueca ante su primer y contundente _no._ Le tendría que haber prestado atención a Cloud cuando había mencionado la amenazas de cubrir el cielo abruptamente, pero sus planes habían sido originalmente terminar las clases y volver a casa. También había rechazado la oportunidad de uno de sus sirvientes de irlo a buscar, dos errores en un mismo día.

Roxas tomó su morral y lo colocó en su cabeza, corría tan aprisa que se podía escuchar el chasquido del calzado sobre los charcos de agua que se iban produciendo en el pavimento, las calles maltrechas por la falta de mantenimiento del gobierno actual, pero esos eran detalles sin importancia para él; su zona era de las familias acaudaladas, excesivamente ricas y se recluían en un barrio privado del distrito. A veces, en muchas ocasiones, Roxas sentía náuseas ante la hipocresía que había en el ambiente. Mentiras, chismes entre otras cosas y por eso mismo para aislarse de todo ese ambiente había optado por cursar su carrera en una universidad estatal.

Y ahí no lo juzgaban, no lo criticaban por como se vestía, o si era social o antisocial. A nadie le importaba una mierda del otro, y ahí él podía ser él mismo sin dar explicaciones. Ventus era otra cosa, él era imperturbable en cuanto a todo eso. Con sus dos amigos de casi toda la vida, Terra y Aqua—más grandes que ellos por unos cuantos años—se había forjado un vínculo tan inquebrantable que era inevitable no tomarse las cosas a pecho, y Roxas admiraba eso de su hermano que su personalidad sea así de fuerte y constante como para sobrevivir situaciones que él no podría.

En ese sentido Ven se parecía mucho a Cloud. Aunque este último era más reacio al contacto con otras personas de lo normal.

Masculló una grosería entre dientes al notar que la lluvia no creía, podría decirse que era el séptimo día que llovía, y el problema de Roxas no era la lluvia en sí sino la humedad que generaba la misma. Lo desganaba en actividades diarias y la falta de sol no ayudaban a nada. Sus pies pesaban más de lo normal y su orgullo no le permitía asistir a clases en un vehículo; es decir muchas personas allí no tenían posibilidades de acceder a dichos juguetes y solo se sentiría mal al respecto.

Por suerte ya estaba cerca, su morral no iba a resistir mucho. Ligeras gotas frías ya comenzaban a vagar por su rostro y se deslizaban perezosamente hasta el cuello de su camisa blanca, Roxas se lamió los labios agitado. Le urgía llegar a su casa y sacarse los kilos de ropa: tenía frío y estaba mojado. Roxas dobló en la esquina del distrito y las manos le temblaron con ímpetu al sacarlas del bolsillo, la zona privada donde vivían estaba cercada por largas y volubles rejas pintadas de gris y para ingresar el cerramiento había que abrir las puertas principales. Las manos le temblaban tanto que al escuchar el ruido al abrirse corrió con una velocidad sin reparar en que había dejado todo abierto.

Vio una sombra de cuclillas, entre la lluvia torrencial y la poca visión que le permitía la niebla tuvo que achicar sus ojos para poder definir aquella figura inerte, que se mantenía de pie gracias a una mano aferrada a la cerca. Roxas se acercó de prisa, algo consternado, no había nadie en el complejo, todas las casas parecían vacías. ¿Un corte de luz quizá? Lo que a Roxas le hacía ruido era que no había iluminación a pesar de estar oscuro. Se concentró en la figura en cuclillas una vez más y al notar que era Ven apresuró su paso alarmado.

"¿Ventus? ¿Qué…" Roxas se agachó hasta estar a la par, su gemelo cubría su cuello con una mano, temblaba y tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro. "Un asalto?"

"P-podría decirse, hah" medio sonrió, medio terminó estirando su mano hasta uno de sus hombros, Roxas se apresuró en cargar su mano. "Digamos q-que hice mí buena acción del día…" Notó que Ven estaba reticente a soltar su cuello y Roxas notó asustado como sangre se deslizaba de entre sus dedos, pero no era momento de cuestionarlo. Temblaba en espasmos y la opción de una hipotermia era la primera.

"¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí afuera?" Negó con la cabeza, Ven no parecía querer dar detalles y Roxas sabía que era mejor que guardara el aliento para lo que les quedaba de camino. "Será mejor llegar a la casa rápido…"

"Aah, n-no puedo estar… más de acuerdo."

_3 de Marzo de 2015, 23:40 hs._

Lluvia y niebla. Roxas estaba en su habitación esperando a que Ven saliera de la ducha.

Había prendido un cigarrillo con la ventana abierta y procuraba que el humo no se impregnara en las paredes. Miró con los ojos perdidos el tabaco que se consumía en sus dedos, un mal hábito que había adoptado en el instituto, algún día debería dejarlo. Algún día. De alguna forma relajaba sus sentidos fumar como si fuese un momento con él mismo, y para aliviar la tensión que tenía en sus hombros desde que había encontrado a Ven arrodillado en la calle con el frío y la lluvia envolviéndolo. Podría decirse que estaba abrazando la oscuridad en términos metafóricos.

Roxas no descartaba la opción de un asalto, en la que su hermano había terminado maltrecho. Es decir era lo único que se le ocurría para justificar la presencia de la sangre que se había filtrado en sus dedos, mezclándose con el agua—y si se ponía en detallista tenía líneas rojizas en la punta de su cuello—, aunque claro no podría haberlo saberlo con certeza ya que Ven había entrado a la mansión siendo asistido por dos sirvientes y se había encerrado en el cuarto de baño con un sólido _'estoy bien, deja de preocuparte por algo mínimo Rox'_ que nunca se había oído tan mal como en este caso.

Algo le había pasado que Roxas no podía definir; tenía muchas teorías de lo que podría haber pasado. Los robos dentro del complejo nunca sucedían, pero podría haber sido emboscado en las afueras. El tabaco olvidado en sus dedos, la mecha mojada había terminado por apagarlo y Roxas tiró la colilla por la ventana. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al terminar de abrir la ventana, algunas gotas de esparcían sobre la alfombra de la sala. La estufa prendida comenzaba a hacer su trabajo y mientras frotaba las manos escuchó la ducha cerrarse y se frotó las manos.

Más… Oía los pasos de Ventus rechinar sobre el piso de madera, alejándose eventualmente de la sala.

Roxas suspiró notando que no había cenado.

Y mientras iba a la cocina, sacó de su morral la laptop que usaba en la universidad. Metió en el microondas dos porciones de pizza que habían quedado del día anterior y se sentaba en la mesa de la amplia cocina. Algunos sirvientes que tenía alrededor hacían sus tareas ajenos a él, otros se habían esparcido a otros ambientes y mientras esperaba por su rápida cena, Roxas vago por el Google entre noticias y más encontró una que había llamado la atención—imposible de no hacerlo cuando cubría toda la página inicial—. Un incendio en la estación de trenes, algunos cables echando chispas al estar cortados y algunos heridos.

Lo que a Roxas le hizo parpadear había sido la hora del incidente: _20:04 hs_, el horario en que Ven solía arribar a Villa Crepúsculo desde Ciudad del Paso, dónde él cursaba.

Y la lluvia repiqueteaba sobre los ventanales con más fuerza.

_19 de Marzo de 2015_

Algo extraño estaba pasando con Ventus, pensó mientras se reclinaba sobre su pupitre, el profesor hablaba de geometría y Hayner le pasaba una caricatura extraña del mismo por debajo de los pupitres. Pero su cabeza estaba en otra cosa.

La lluvia contrario a parar, se hacía cada vez más intensa; algunos distritos más carenciados habían sufrido inundaciones y en algunos casos, el pavimento se estaba deshaciendo y convirtiendo en tierra. Desde el 3 de marzo, había algo distinto en el ambiente. No solo por la niebla, sino que también Ven estaba distinto. No es una manera exagerada, es decir… Roxas no podía definirlo en palabras, habían pequeños **detalles** diferentes. Algunos días hablaba y cenaba en familia, otros simplemente se encerraba en su habitación justificándose con estar cansado por el día en general. Roxas se llevó la birome a los labios.

Y también había dos detalles que le resultaban escalofriantes: Ven había empezado a cubrir su cuello con la misma tela que usaba para su camisa, al principio había contemplado la opción de la moda, pero la descartó tan pronto como vino. Era una idea absurda conociendo a Ven quien no tenía en cuenta esos detalles. Y luego Roxas vio—no podía estar seguro—, pero desde las ventanas de la sala la vista a una arboleda y una pequeña colina; sentado ahí había un muchacho con los ojos más fríos que jamás hubiese visto, y dorados. Continuamente. Cada día desde el _05 de Marzo_, estaba muy seguro que esa persona se sentaba ahí frente a su casa a contemplar la nada misma.

En la lluvia. Sin paraguas. A Roxas le daba ciertos escalofríos, pero muy dentro palpitaba que tenía alguna conexión con Ventus y eso lo alteraba. Ven no decía nada tampoco.

"Vamos con los chicos a cenar Rox, ¿vienes?" Hayner lo miró colgando su bolso de un hombro. "Hace unos días que no vienes con nosotros hermano."

"Déjalo Hayner" Olette intervino con los brazos cruzados, casi regañándolo. "Si Roxas dice que tiene cosas para hacer, debe ser así."

"Tengo que irme" Roxas se levantó de la silla. Aparentemente las clases habían terminado y él no lo había notado. "Prometo que cuando Ven este mejor me juntaré con ustedes como siempre."

Su grupo lo saludo con una seña de mano antes que abandonara el edificio. El paraguas siempre en su morral, ahora abierto cubriendo su cabeza. La temperatura había bajado también, algunas gotas de lluvia eran similares a granizo. Usualmente se encontraba a gusto en este clima, pero en esta ocasión Roxas no podía esperar a la primavera.

_23 de Septiembre 2015, 13:22 hs._

Hoy no había facultad. Rodas se quedó en la cama hasta pasado el mediodía en esa ocasión.

"Suertudo que no cursas, tengo que salir con este clima y empaparme, ugh. ¡Es primavera! Y parece que aún no quiere aparecer" Ese era su hermano, chillando desde la habitación vecina. Roxas sonrió por lo bajo mientras se estiraba perezosamente y hundía su rostro en las almohadas.

"No te quejes Ven, no hace frío…" bostezó una vez más antes de restregarse los ojos "no tanto al menos." Sonrió de manera burlona mientras se sentaba en la silla. "¿Doble cátedra hoy?"

"Tu lo dices porque hoy te quedas de perezoso, y sí llegaré tarde hoy" su hermano se acercó al marco de la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro y llena de energía. "No está bien que te burles de los que tienen que salir, vago." Roxas iba a sonreír pero notó que Ven llevaba puesto el mismo pañuelo en el cuello. Últimamente había empezado a cambiarlos.

"Ven, por cierto…" hizo una pausa cuando escuchó el _'¿Hm?' _del otro lado, en el pasillo entre las habitaciones, había un espejo en el que solían mirarse antes de salir a la calle. "Hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte… ¿los pañuelos de tu cuello a que se deben?"

El silencio denso que se produjo le pesó en los hombros, Roxas notó como una simple pregunta podría incomodarlo. Ven no mentía, a lo sumo evadía o respondía rotundamente que no quería hablar de eso, sin embargo en el tiempo en que él se había levantado de la cama para ir al cuarto de baño y cepillarse los dientes, notó que su hermano seguía en el mismo lugar sin decir palabra. Como si no quisiera compartir con él lo que sucedía y no podía definir el porqué. Siempre se habían considerado tan cercanos como para no tener secretos.

Pero esos secretos comenzaban a suceder, ensanchando una brecha entre ellos y a pesar de tener veintidós años se rehusaba a aceptar que iban cambiando, que su relación iba cambiando al punto de tener secretos y dividir los horarios, el tiempo que compartían lo comenzaban a invertir en su grupo de amigos y así cada vez hacerse más lejanos. Tan pronto como se daba cuenta de esto, también era razonable tener en cuenta los sueños que perseguían y el hecho que habían crecido a nivel personal haciendo extra limitarse sin encontrar aún el punto intermedio entre ellos y los amigos de cada uno.

"Sabía que no podía mantenerlo oculto mucho tiempo" la respuesta de Ven fue pausada y tranquila, con el semblante ensombrecido clavó sus ojos azules en los de su hermano. "No quiero que te involucres en esto Roxas."

"Suenas como si estuvieras protegiéndome…"

"Tal vez lo este" Ven se tocó el pañuelo con algo de rabia y con las cejas fruncidas "las acciones traen consecuencias, aunque estaba seguro de que era una buena, ni modo…" tras un suspiro sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Hey, solo no te preocupes, ¿bien? Si necesito algo te lo haré saber" palmeó su hombro y colgó la mochila en su espalda.

"Esta bien Ven, lo haremos a tu modo Ven, pero si algo pasa quiero ser el primero en saber."

Cuando Ven sonrió, Cloud se acercó a ellos sin abrir los ojos aún. Padres solteros, Roxas podía definir lo que sería el lugar si no fuera por el exitoso negocio, como una pocilga, Tifa había fallecido tras haber dado nacimiento a ellos, así que en teoría no tenían recuerdos o fotos de ella. La crianza de ellos había sido tan natural que no podía decir que había sido mala. Más bien los tres eran muy unidos, aunque Cloud casi nunca estuviera en la casa para ellos. Trabajaba más que nada para que no les faltara nada, ya bastante tenían con el faltante de una madre.

Cloud entreabrió los párpados y lo miró analíticamente a Roxas y a Ventus antes de carraspear su garganta y hablarles.

"Esta lloviendo" le advirtió a Ven y añadió "Si no tienes clases y sales deja dicho a donde" los gemelos asintieron apenas con la cabeza, su padre no tenía humor para hablar por las mañanas así que no querían alterarlo.

"Yo salgo, los veo más tarde."

Roxas desvío su mirada a los ventanales y otra vez esa mirada dorada intensa sobre ellos.

La lluvia no paraba, al igual que los latidos de su corazón, la sensación de que lo sea que hiciera ese muchacho con el agua derramándose por su rostro y esa impenetrable expresión en su rostro… Cada vez que lo miraba más se convencía que ese chico era portador de noticias nefastas y esas noticias venían en vínculo con Ven. Y algo que sabía bien, no iba a permitir que esto los dañara; sea hoy o mañana Roxas sabía que iba a tener que hablar con él y si sus sospechas eran erróneas podría sentirse más tranquilo al respecto.

La lluvia seguía sosteniendo la niebla de los días pasados y nuevos charcos comenzaban a armarse.

-x-x-x-


End file.
